


Comfort

by twistedboxy



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: AU ideas, Dad Rhett, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 14:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21459772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedboxy/pseuds/twistedboxy
Summary: Rhett just being a comforting dad.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 9





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> I have this au where Rhett and Link's kids are switched. Rhett has two daughters instead of two sons and Link has a son and two daughters. Locke is still named Locke but is Rhett's daughter. This takes place around early high school since I've reread BC so much.
> 
> Also much love to soho-x for giving it a quick once over and telling me she liked this au and wants more.

Rhett was finishing up some last-minute emails when his phone buzzed.

_Jessie: hey will you be home soon? I can’t get Locke to come out of her room. She’s really upset. _

_Rhett: Yea, leaving now. See you in a bit._

He gathered up his items and headed out.

Rhett stepped inside and was greeted by Jessie.

“So what happened?” he asked her.

“She didn’t say, I picked her up and she was quiet. As soon as we got home she ran into her room. I’m guessing something happened at school.” Jessie replied.

Rhett nodded in acknowledgment heading to Locke’s room.

Once he got there, Barbara was laying in front of the door. He patted her head as he knocked on the door.

“Locke, can I come in?”

A muffled “No, go away!” was the reply. Rhett headed in to find her face down on her pillow.

Sitting on the edge of the bed he asked: “What happened?”.

Sniffling, Locke told Rhett what happened during her day. During her story, she managed to snuggle up to Rhett’s side. He wrapped her in a protective hug once she was done. After a few minutes of silence, he spoke “Honey, I’m proud of you. You held strong even though I know it was hard. You’re going to do amazing things and I’ll be the happiest father around. I love you so much, kiddo.”

“Thanks, Dad. I love you too.”


End file.
